Mr Know It All
by crazytheatrekid14
Summary: All Blaine wants is for Finn to like him. Or at least tolerate him. Songfic. Oneshot :


"Mr. Know-It-All"

Blaine was generally a happy person. He had friends and a great boyfriend. He had a fabulous voice and unlimited musical talent. His parents were loaded. Basically? His life was perfect. Until Finn freaking Hudson stepped in and made everything suck.

When Blaine transferred to McKinley, he assumed Finn would be wary. He was dating his step-brother for crying out loud, he knew big brother mode had set in finally. Finn started saying things to Blaine. Not nice little, 'Welcome to glee club!' things either. More like, 'Get out of my club this is all my territory' type things. No one seemed to notice or say anything back to Finn, not even Kurt. So Blaine assumed that this was normal and it would pass eventually. It didn't.

Six months went by and Finn was still being a jerk ass. Anything and everything Blaine did or said was automatically vetoed by Finn. New song ideas? Shot down. Blaine's song he wrote for Kurt? Only okay when everyone else loved it. Blaine was at wit's end. He didn't know what to do anymore. He tried to talk to Kurt about it and that wasn't much help:

"Hey, Kurt? Why does your brother hate me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel as though I can't do anything right by him. He always picks on me. I can't for the life of me figure out why." Kurt looked as though he was thinking about it and sighed dramatically.

"Blaine, sweetie, as much as I would like to help you and say that Finn is just being Finn, I can't. Finn is generally really nice. He doesn't have issues with most people unless he feels they deserve it. So, something you said or did just irked him. The only thing I can tell you to do is talk to him."

Obviously that hadn't happened. Which is why Blaine was sitting in his car at a red light literally shaking with rage when he had an idea. He turned up the song on the radio. And it hit him. This was the story of his life. Finn Hudson? Be prepared to get yelled at via song.

At the next glee club meeting he raised his hand when Mr. Schue asked if anyone had anything to say. "I do. It's a song if that's okay."

"That's fine Blaine. Okay. Let's hear it for Blaine!" Everyone clapped enthusicastically except Finn. Inwardly Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Okay. So, lately I have been feeling a weird feeling. Not exactly anger, but confusion and frustration. It's all kind of mixed up. And it's because of a person in this room." Everyone's eyes flitted to Kurt noticeably. "Guys, it's not Kurt. He's been nothing but nice, as most of you have been. But one specific person has been making me feel less and less like a part of the group." At this point Kurt was eyeing Finn and Finn looked quite sheepish, as he should. "I heard this song the other day and decided that this fit the situation perfectly. So, Finn Hudson, listen to exactly what I'm saying." And with that he nodded to the band to begin his song.

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it, ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow_

_Mr. Bring Me Down_  
><em>Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?<em>  
><em>But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down<em>  
><em>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<em>  
><em>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Baby, you should know that I lead not follow<em>

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_  
><em>That's why you're leaving me lonely, lonely<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You ain't got the right to tell me<em>  
><em>When and where to go, no right to tell me<em>  
><em>Acting like you own me lately<em>  
><em>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_Mr. Play Your Games_  
><em>Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again<em>  
><em>But I ain't falling back again<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies<em>  
><em>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye<em>  
><em>I ain't coming back tomorrow<em>

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_  
><em>That's why you're leaving me lonely, lonely<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You ain't got the right to tell me<em>  
><em>When and where to go, no right to tell me<em>  
><em>Acting like you own me lately<em>  
><em>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_So what you've got the world at your feet_  
><em>And you know everything about everything<em>  
><em>But you don't<em>  
><em>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...<em>

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_  
><em>That's why you're leaving me lonely, lonely<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You ain't got the right to tell me<em>  
><em>When and where to go, no right to tell me<em>  
><em>Acting like you own me lately<em>  
><em>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_Mr. Know It All_  
><em>Well ya think you know it all<em>  
><em>But ya don't know a thing at all<em>  
><em>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me.<em>

"Thanks," Blaine said quickly and bolted out of the room. Back in the choir room there was a stunned silence. Then Kurt spoke, "I should go find Blaine."

"No, dude. Let me do it. I've been the jerk lately. Where do you think he's gone?"

"Try the gym. He likes to work out when he's mad," Kurt told him quickly and Finn left the room in a run to find Blaine and explain why he was such a douchebag.

* * *

><p>Finn found Blaine beating the punching bag in the gym. He was sweating profusely and whaling on the bag, harder than Finn thought any gay guy could hit. Suddenly he was nervous that Blaine would hit him. Not that he didn't deserve it, he just didn't want the black eye. He knew he had been a tool towards Blaine, he just couldn't seem to stop himself from saying dumb things. Finally, he got the balls to speak. "Hey Blaine." No response. Just a couple more punches. "Blaine? Hey man!" Blaine finally stopped beating on the bag and looked at Finn.<p>

"What? Gonna try and make me feel worse? Go ahead! I've had worse bullies! Don't be surprised Finn! I know how to hit someone! I learned to box and then proceeded to start a branch of fight club at Dalton! And if you know anything then I can't be talking about it anymore! Ugh!" And he hit the bag a few more times. He paused and turned to Finn, "What the hell is your issue with me anyhow? Everytime I walk in the room or try to speak I feel like all you can do is say something against me!" Finn stood there speechless. He really didn't know what to do with the angry boy in front of him.

"Blaine, I, I just-"

"No Finn! Don't make some bullshit excuse! I want to know your real problem with me! Let's settle this now!"

"FINE! You wanna know why I'm rude to you? Here it is: I'm so freaking jealous of you! You come walking in and already have the club eating out of your hands, no one says a word to you in the hallways but they torture me and _you're_ the gay one! Kurt practically worships the ground you walk on and your relationship is perfect! Not to mention you and your damn talent! How much more perfect could you be?"

"You think I'm perfect Finn? Honestly? Wanna know why I actually transferred here? My dad got pissed at me. He thought me being gay was a phase. He thought that I deserved to go to Dalton because I told him that I would go to straight camp two summers ago! Then he discovered that I had a boyfriend! He kicked me out, Finn. I live with my aunt about fifteen minutes away from this school. He completely cut my money flow off! My trust fund is not to be touched by me until I find a nice girl to 'settle down' with! And me and Kurt? Our relationship is far from perfect! We fight just like the rest of you! Just quieter and we know how to keep things to ourselves! I sing and do music the way I do for a reason! Music was the only thing left for me until Kurt came into my life. He saved me Finn!" And then he resumed punching the bag repeatedly.

"Look, dude. I'm sorry! I had no idea that you had to go through any of that! But we can't keep fighting like this! How about this? We now have a better understanding of one another. Let's put all of these petty arguments and comments aside, like starting fresh! We can try being friends. This is our year Blaine! This is my last year to make my mark here. I need your help." Blaine looked reluctant at Finn's words. He sighed heavily and took off his boxing gloves.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And from there? We all know what happens :) They become friendly and buddy-buddy. I just felt that Blaine shouldn't of forgiven him so easily. Finn was a total douche and Blaine should've put up more of a fight. So, that up there? My headcanon. Nbd. Review :)**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. I tweaked a word or two in Kelly Clarkson's song, but I hightly doubt she will mind :)**


End file.
